deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Bell
Leon Bell is a psychopath who appears in the Dead Rising 2 mission: Meet the Contestants, he also makes a brief appearance in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. He is a Terror is Reality contestant who idolized Chuck Greene when he was a professional Supercross racer, but thinks he has gone soft since then. He is a survivor of the Las Vegas zombie outbreak, and a psychopath in the Fortune City outbreak. When he is not competing at the Arena, he is greeting tourists outside his booth and trailer, set up outside the Yucatan Casino. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Leon does make a cameo appearance in Road to Fortune, he can be seen racing alongside Chuck Greene in the Las Vegas 250. He wears the color green, just as he does in Dead Rising 2. Except he has the number 23 instead of number 9. For a brief moment, Leon actually goes in front of Chuck during the race. Ironically, during a call with Tyrone King, Clay Hurlton says: "we can use some of the racers the Las Vegas 250 for the show". Since Leon and Chuck are the only racers to survive the outbreak, it is most likely he is talking about them. Introduction In the game's Introduction, Leon competes against Chuck Greene, Anim White, and Kristopher Bookmiller in the Terror is Reality event. Before they head on stage, Leon taunts Chuck about his dead wife, implying that Chuck's incompetence was the cause of her death. Meet the Contestants In the mission Meet the Contestants, Leon confronts Chuck in front of the arena, revealing to Chuck that despite his hostility, he was a massive fan of Chuck during his motocross days, but now believes Chuck to have gone soft. After the conversation the survivor Carlos Mertiz tries to get their attention by waving hands and yelling. When Chuck tries to approach Carlos, Leon kills him by cutting him down with his slicecycle, having decided that the outbreak is nothing more than an extension of the games where humans are worth "double points". Leon then goads Chuck into a motorcycle battle through the Platinum Strip after throwing him a bike key. Upon his defeat, his motorcycle's gas tank springs a leak as he heads back to his motorcycle trailer. After he sees Chuck, Leon taunts him more and begins to spin his bike in a low dip, causing the attached chainsaw to create a spark and ignite the bike and himself. Leon continues to taunt Chuck as he is immolated, claiming he will never beat him. When Leon finally falls to the ground, Chuck dryly quips "Yeah, you're on fire". Killing Leon unlocks his motorcycle trailer, which contains a motorbike and a workbench for creating customized vehicles, like the slicecycle. Battle Style See Meet the Contestants. Trivia *His fight music is the Terror is Reality theme song, which also plays at the Overtime Mode credits. It can be found here. *He is one of the only psychopaths to be mentioned as a survivor of a previous zombie outbreak. *Leon shares some similarities with Kent Swanson from Dead Rising and Kenny Dermot from Dead Rising 3, being a rival to the protagonist that sees himself as superior in every way. Additionally, Leon & Kenny both have felt feelings of admiration towards the protagonist, but unlike Kenny, his feelings of admiration were replaced with hate. **He is the only rival-type psychopath to not imitate the player, instead, he rides his Slicecycle around, which can be unlocked after he is defeated. *Leon bears some resemblance to the Convicts, in that both almost kill the main character of their respective games on their psychopath initial encounters, and that both use vehicles to get around the parks. Both psychopaths also kill another survivor in the encounter cutscene. *Wallace Hertzog in the Tape it or Die blog said that Leon is "known for his drug scandals."Johnny Pipes, #Liveblogging: *Actually* Live!! *Actually* at TiR!! *Actually* Now!, Tape it or Die, (August 11, 2010). *Leon is the only optional psychopath from Dead Rising 2 not to return in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, instead being replaced by Chuck, who has a similar attack pattern to Leon's. **He is the only psychopath in the Dead Rising series to be replaced by another Ppychopath entirely in a different version of the game. Gallery Leon noel.png|A delivery truck featuring Leon's profile. PortraitLeonBell.png|Notebook portrait. Leon Notebook.png|Notebook entry. Leon B.png|Leon presents Leon.png Dead rising leon.png File:Dead rising leon bust 2.png|Leon Bell. File:Dead rising leon bust 3.png|Leon Bell. File:Dead rising srv contestant3.png|Leon in his TiR outfit. Dead rising leon full.png Uf_haircap_cm.jpg| Uf_head_cm.jpg| Uf_onesuit_cm.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Removed Survivors Category:TIR Contestants Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims